


The Power of Fire

by sama1347



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Demons, Eventual Romance, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gay, Immortality, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Bond, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Hien Tsubasa [ He-en Su-ba-sa]「 翼、火円」a famous exorcist was known to have survived a trip between the two realms that make up the world. During his time with the demons, he stole some of Satan's flames and made them his own.Once he returned, he vanished and made very, very few appearances over the next twenty years before vanishing five years after Rin and Yukio Okumura were born.Almost six years later... He returns.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Original Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Hien wasn't sure what to think as he stood beside Father Fujimoto. The Paladin had called him here to see something, that something turned out to be two children... The twin sons of Satan.

_Rin and Yukio Okumura._

The younger, Yukio, hid behind his elder brother while Rin put on a brave face and offered a glare at Hien. 

"Perhaps you shouldn't have tried to make it cute," Hien mused to Shiro. 

"Shut up," Shiro retaliated with a comedic frown. 

"We don't wanna call 'im that!" Rin added their input which caused the adults to laugh. 

"That solves that, Shiro. Besides, you're their father now and I'll be going away for a while anyway," Hien offered a small smile. 

"At least stay for dinner, it's the boy's special day after all," Shiro offered a sly wink.

"You won't even give them cake," Hien huffed as he reached down and ruffled both Yukio and Rin's hair. 

"Cake?" Rin asked with a tilt of his head. 

"Don't start!" Shiro yelled while kicking Hien across the room to which the twins burst out into laughter. 

That evening was flooded with laughter and joy, the twins had a great fifth birthday with their family. You see... Shiro did something without Hien's permission and just announced it to the man. 

Hien was to be the Guardian of sorts for the twins, hidden away in some True Cross paperwork deep in Shiros's files. 'Uncle' Hien wasn't seen from that day in Assiah but rather had found his old enemy in the depths of Gehenna and was unable to escape.

Hien was a known enemy to all demons, as he had done something so taboo he no longer was restricted by human limitations hence why he was able to travel to Gehenna and back alive.

There are a lot of people don't know about the old forever twenty-six-year-old including just how inhuman he was or what powers he possessed as that of a Senior Exorcist and the closest thing to a Nephilim without diluted demon blood or being directly related.


	2. One: The Demon and the Exorcist

𝐎𝐧𝐞

Rin was running as fast as he could, his fellow classmates falling back as the forest separated them as well as his speed. Rin wasn't looking at a thick branch as it hit him clean in the face.

Sinister chuckling echoed the area he was in.

"It seems that you can't catch me, Son of Satan," the creature taunted.

"Shut up!" Rin comically yelled with a red forehead.

Rin continued on, sprinting towards where he sensed the voice to be from. His friends were somewhere in the forestry too, not to mention his brother and Shura. Everyone had gotten caught in this mess all because he sensed something.

When Rin broke through the treeline, he was surprised to see two relatively beaten up figures standing on the other side of the clearing, the demon everyone had been chasing sat happily at the shorter one's side despite the two figures not having any features in the dark night.

"Rin Okumura," A higher-pitched male voice rung out in the clearing as the taller one stepped forward, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Spawn of Satan."

"Who're you?!" Rin barked back as the moon peaked out from behind a cluster of clouds.

The taller of the two turned out to be a man wearing a blood-splattered and tattered robe that reminded Rin of a traditional kimono but not in any style he had seen before. The clothing itself looked like it was a pristine white in its peak condition with purple and pink highlights. The man had spiky orange hair and haunting electric blue eyes with a demonic slit pupil. This man was a demon, a powerful one. 

"My name is of no importance, once your brother gets here we'll be able to sort matters," they smirked. 

The shorter one bust into a chuckle that set Rin's nerves even more on edge. This demon looked much less powerful than his partner but still no easy fight. He had simple dark baggy robes with brown highlights and plain brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes, making them impossible to see as his fluffy hair hid half of his face. 

"What do you want with me and Yukio?" Rin snapped, he could tell his friends weren't far behind and it seemed Yuiko and Shura were right on their tail. 

"To take you home before you get to meet him. You see, it's your Father's wishes that you don't get any shortcuts especially since you decided to become an Exorcist," The taller one spoke again.

"The hell's that mean?" Bon yelled as he ran through the treeline panting.

"Oh, the Baby Exorcists," The smaller demon mused with a small smile.

The rest of Rin's friends ran through the treeline and stood beside Bon. They were all panting but put on a tense offensive stance once they saw the two demons. Yukio and Shura wouldn't be far now.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any more time. You know how persistent the damn pet it," The taller made an offhand comment before glancing behind the Exwires. 

"What're you on about?!" Rin yelled getting annoyed with the lack of details the two demons were providing. 

"Rin! Get back!" Shura yelled from the right as she came into view with her demon sword drawn.

Rin quickly did as he was told, dashing back to his friends. Shura took a position guarding the Exwires as the two demons sneered at her.

"Miss Shura Kirigakure, wielder of a demon blade. Scary," The taller one taunted.

"You should be damned scared, now who the hell are you two?!" Shura yelled, much like Rin did.

The only response she got was the Shorter demon dashing forward while his pet dashed to the left. The taller demon stood and watched silently, his eyes not leaving Rin. Shura and the Shorter demon broke into battle with the demon being able to pull tricks like barriers and casting spells with what appeared to be demonic mantras. Shura was doing her best to deflect the demon when a loud gurgle of a growl rang out.

"Secured," The demon fighting Shura called to the Taller one. 

"Grab the older one and let's go!" The taller demon ordered before his eyes widened in shock as he looked up.

Above him high up in the sky, a black rift tore open. Coal Tars started falling from the gap as well as bubbly black goo. A large form fell out of the black tear before the goo that was still there started to return to the hole and seal itself up. The form that had fallen out landed on the ground between the two groups with a loud thud and a crunch. It was covered in goo and had Coal Tars stuck to it slowly falling off before it moved and one magenta eye became visible.

"Don't tell me," Shura gasped as the two demons before the group looked at the mass in fear.

"Sornen, you didn't tell me you were coming to Assiah to capture the Sons of Satan. You asshole," The person speaking from the goo sounded male but his features were still coated in the drying mess. 

"How in the hell did you escape the Koks?" The Taller one, presumably Sornen, growled. 

"They're just big boy Coal Tars? Get lost if you think something like that would keep me trapped for long," The newcomer scoffed, "Kirigakure! Protect the Elder Okumura at all costs, don't let these feeble monsters get within two meters of him. I'll make sure the pup doesn't keep the younger for longer." 

The Exwires looked at Shura in disbelief as she agreed to the man's orders and watched as he vanished into the treeline at impossible speeds. 

"Hien!" Sornen roared with an undertone of demonic presence altering his voice. 

Within seconds the man was back holding both the demon familiar and an unconscious Yukio in his hands. There was much less goo on him now and his features were visible. He had white hair with a small piece of bangs in his eyes with his hair braided at the back, as noticed magenta eyes and oddly pale skin. He had two earrings in one ear with a trashed Exorcist uniform that was worn open as well as his shirt that revealed a tight black top. He also had a noticeable hand tattoo with the Kanji for Flame on it. 

"Hien, what are they after?" Shura suddenly yelled.

"They want to take Rin and Yukio to Gehenna, against Satan's orders might I add," Hien rolled his eyes. 

"What? WHAT?!" Rin whispered then yelled out in shock and outrage.

"Calm down, they'll piss off now I'm back," Hien groaned at Rin's loudness, "Just gotta figure out how the small buggers illusion shit works."

"Illusion?" Konekomaru muttered with wide eyes. 

"Yo, Short Ass," Hien called to the demon as all the Exwires sweatdropped, "Let the kid go and I won't have to mutilate ya." 

The demon didn't respond with words, but much rather a strangled yell before dashing out only to be hit down by Sornen. Hien rolled his eyes before dropping both the demon and Yukio and clenching his right fist, the one with the tattoo. 

"Alright then, guess I gotta beat both of you back to Gehenna then," Hien sighed as his fist caught on fire with brilliant red flames causing the Exwires to gawk. 

Without so much as a word, Hien displayed a powerful fire attack that had flames racing around the pair as he fought with Sornen. It was truly a next level fight, as Sornen and Hien fought as if they were on an equal level. An Exorcist and a Demon who had powers as strong as a Demon King duelling was nothing to scoff at. That much was apparent when several Senior Exorcists and Mephisto himself showed up.

There were whispers of Hien that went around before the fight took an unexpected turn and Yukio leapt into the fray without seeming like himself, it was the wild smirk on Hien's face that comforted Shura knowing this was what he was stalling for. 

"Gotcha!" Hien grinned as he turned his flames white and hit Yukio in the chest, where his heart was. 

Yukio seemed to have a visible spirit for a second before it speeds back to the unconscious Smaller demon on the ground who sat up was a very pissed look. Hien threw Yukio's body towards Shura was such a force she stumbled. 

"He'll wake up in a minute or so, nothing but some nasty possession," Hien quickly explained as he blocked a double attack. 

The one thing that became obvious, was that all three parties were actually hurt beforehand and that this battle was more the two demons trying to gain the upper hand, no one knew for what though. 

Eventually, When Sornen decided to make a dash for Rin with such speed no one knew what had happened until Hien's blood splattered all over the boy. A very lethal attack that obviously left Hien with no time than to use his body as a shield for the boy. Faint trails of lighting followed where Sornen dashed and a similar occurrence was for Hien but with fire. 

"Now!" Sornen roared at his partner before a bright white light took over the scene. 

All that Rin was was a bloodied hand coated in fire sending him flying back for metres where Mephisto caught him midair and held him under his arm. The others witnessed this but also saw what could only be called a spell being cast by the two demons. Brilliant lines of demonic language floated around on shimmering strips of magical light. All the text and bright light quickly centred towards where Hien last was before a weird firey red light consumed the area before imploding with no damage. 

All that was left was a severely wounded Hien who was pissed beyond imagination. 

"Oh dear," Mephisto sighed quietly as Hien shakily stood up.

The Demon King brought himself and Rin back to the scene as Yukio woke up in utter confusion only to be silenced by Shura. 

"How utterly hopeless, you couldn't kill me like Satan requested so you try to fix things by kidnapping his Sons only for that to backfire so you seal a portion of my powers? That's a little disgraceful given we've been fighting for some time now," Hien emotionlessly stated to Sornen. 

With even more physical power than what he had displayed before, he destroyed the smaller demon causing Sornen to quake where he stood. 

"How are you even able to move?" Sornen nearly whimpered. 

"Because I'm me, now piss off!" Hien grumbled as he shot out and punched Sornen with a massive amount of power that sent the demon towards the ground.

It was then that everyone collectively realised that Hien had planned for another rift to be created with a flourish of his hands, a spell was cast on Sornen before the demon fell into the rift landing him back in Gehenna before Hien closed the rift with a swift flick of his hand. 

Now the two demons were gone, everyone felt like they could breathe again. Asides from Hien, that is, who started to cough and fall onto his knees. 

He still had reminders of black goo on him that looked like it was festering, there was even some goo coming out with his coughs with small handfuls of his blood.

"How is this dude still alive?" Bon muttered throughout his shock.

"Hien Tsubasa, a 200-year-old legend, Senior Exorcist - Special Class S," Angle suddenly spoke up from behind. 

"I know you," Hien muttered around a mouthful of gunk. 

"Where have you been for the last ten years?" Angel snapped. 

"Piss off Golden Boy, I don't need questions right now," Hien retorted.

"Golden Boy?" Angel repeats with a glance, "I'll have you know I'm Paladin now." 

Hien got a irk mark on his head and something told the Exwires these two butted heads whenever they were in the same room. 

"I'll throw you into an endless ten-year battle and see how you like it! Mr Paladin better is able to fight for that damn long," Hien snapped while giving Angel the bird. 

"That's more than enough," Mephisto cut in with an unusual sense of maturity, "Hien may be near-immortal but he still needs treatment from travelling between the two realms." 

"WHAT?!" The Exwires and Yukio yelled. 

"You have a lot to learn," Shura grunted at the lot of them. 


	3. Two: Hien Tsubasa, the What Now?

𝐓𝐰𝐨

After all of the commotion, Hien was offered help and greeted by several of the Senior Exorcists present while Shura took the Exwires and Yukio to explain in further detail just who he was and how important he might be to them. 

For convenience Shura took the group back to True Cross Academy, where they all sat with drinks in a circle in one the Cram School classrooms. Shura let out a mighty sigh before going over what happened to her knowledge.

"For a start, the whole mission was a setup, the demon with the ability to do that form of shapeshifting had impersonated Mephisto when Yukio and I were informed of the orders. Obviously, the demon's familiar was the target we were chasing that lead right into Sornen's trap," Shura let out a sigh after saying the powerful demon's name.

"So who was that Sornen guy?" Bon decided to ask with a frown. 

"Someone almost as powerful as the Demon Kings or Satan himself, though of course nowhere near as much of a threat. Known to have control over electricity, Sornen was once Satan and Lucifer's right-hand demon. Until Hien got in the way of his mission 200 years ago," Shura explained.

"How is Hien over 200?" Shiemi asked with a puzzled look.

"He can't be, no human can live that long," Izumo scoffed. 

"Well, you're not wrong. But, Hien is hardly a human anymore. I dunno the specifics but he's likely more demon than a human with all the corruption he faces," Shura shrugged. 

"So what? He's like Rin?" Konekomura asked. 

"Yes and no, he was born a human without a drop of demonic blood in him. His backgrounds not public knowledge for obvious reasons but there's been the rumour going around, prior to the ten years he was gone, that claims he had the blood of a deity in his family. Dunno if it's anything to go off but it's one theory as to why he didn't die when he got pulled into a Gehenna Gate." 

"He actually survived a real Gehenna Gate?" Yukio raised a brow.

"You've heard the stories, haven't you? The Immortal Exorcist who can bend any demon to his will?" Shura smirked.

"They're nothing but a myth, no one can do that. Not even Rin as the Son of Satan!" Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"I'm willing to bet this dude can control Rin's flames," Shura commented before glancing at a pale Rin.

"Ya know, rumour is that Hien spent a century trying to master his control over Satan's flames and ingrain the ability to manipulate all fire. It's pretty cool actually. You only saw him worn down tonight, dude is awesome when he's all rested up."

"What was with the black... portal?" Konekomura asked. 

"Hien's version of a Gehenna Gate, yeah he can create them similar to Satan but very different, obviously. After his first time in Gehenna, he was able to get himself out by manipulating Satan's energy to cause a rip in space itself. I dunno the specifics as it's like the highest class of classified and you'd likely have to die to hear the truth but it's pretty wild and makes him very sought after by every demon there is," Shura answered. 

"What the hell?" Shima blinked, "How is a guy like that even real?" 

"Good question," A new voice said from the doorway. 

"Hien," Shura greeted as said man and Mephisto stood in the doorway. 

The Exwires gawked at the man who looked perfectly fine now. No black goo or blood in sight. 

"That was a quicker cleanup than usual," Shura commented. 

"They're getting better at the mantras and holy water casting," Hien chuckled as he looked over the group, "So these are the Exwires who got targeted by Sornen?" 

"Yep, you know Rin and Yukio but I'll let everyone introduce themselves," Shura smirked. 

Hien looked at the kids who seemed to get tongue-tied which caused Shura to break out in laughter. 

"M-My name's Shiemi Moriyama!" Shiemi suddenly spoke up with a stutter and a bow.

"A pleasure," Hien smiled warmly at the young girl. 

"Ryuji Suguro," "Konekomura Miwa," "Renzo Shima," "Izumo Kimiki," the rest of the class introduced themselves one by one.

"An interesting bunch, I can already sense that you'll become great Exorcists if you put in the work," Hien smirked while looking over the children. 

"So, why are you here and not in a meeting?" Shura finally asked. 

"This guy thought it is best I introduce myself to these lot and nine times out of ten the Grigori will want me to keep an eye on the twins anyway," Hien shrugged. 

"Did you really survive being in Gehenna?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Define _survive_ ," Hien stated before leaning against the doorframe, "I physically and mentally returned from Gehenna but I wasn't completely human and my body no longer suffers the effects of time in either realm."

"So you're stuck like that until you die?" Yukio asked. 

"If I ever have the pleasure of death, yes," Hien stated which caused shivers down several people's spines.

"Don't so damn pessimistic," Shura rolled her eyes.

"It might not seem like much to some but 200 years can be a fucking long time," Hien scrunched his nose up at Shura. 

"What'd you do for most of it?" Rin asked again, suddenly very interested in Hien.

"Train and fought demons, as mention I just stopped my ten-year battle with Sornen which was a pain in the ass." 

"Can you really control Satan's Flames? Yours were red, not blue," Bon asked with an irked look.

"To a certain extent, yes, and I started with blue flames until I did a few tricks in the years it took learning control. Yes, I can also control Rin's flames," Hien rolled his eyes seeing the question on the tip of people's tongues. 

"Really?" Rin quietly mused.

"Well there is technicalities and the likes but that will hopefully be sorted in due time," Hien mused with a glance at Mephisto, "We should go, I have a lot to catch up on anyway." 

"Yes, yes, I hope you enjoyed your free history lesson!" Mephisto sang to the Exwires.

As Mephisto turned around he grabbed Hien's shoulder and the two vanished in a puff of pink smoke which left the students speechless for a few moments before Shura left with Yukio following behind for a meeting. 

Yukio didn't really expect to get to sit in on the third meeting involving Hien but he did with most Senior Exorcists. It was more of a reintroduction to Hien Tsubasa and what he had accomplished in his long life as well as his Exorcist clearance and past as he was to be thought of as the absolute trump card in any major battle as he was skilled in all Meister classes and was able to speak the language of demons... Not to mention his crazy abilities with teleportation, superhuman strength and agility, the Satanic flames etc. 

No one really had a problem with Hien returning to his former position as a teacher for the new Exwires and tutor for most Meister classes... Yukio and Shura were even less surprised that he was announced to be the teacher of Rin with fighting with his flames alone. The idea that the Grigori had passed the idea of Rin using his flames under Hien's supervision had surprised several members including Angel who just managed to piss off the present Hien to the point he punched him in an official meeting.

Shura laughed the attack off saying that Hien never hurt Angel and was more aimed to spook him with the punch then hurt him. It was like Hien's passive-aggressive way of being friendly yet angry. 

After the meeting ended, everything seemingly returned to normal as it was for those who had been Exorcists for more than ten years. Hien had rejoined their ranks full-time and was going to cause just as much chaos as last time.

__

After the official Exorcist meetings, Hien was nervous about the much more professional meeting between the Grigori, Mephisto and Angel. No one else was to be present as it was covering the seal that had been placed on Hien mere hours ago. 

Mephisto would be able to read the demonic characters so they knew Hien wouldn't lie about what was transcribed and everyone who knew anything about the man knew he would. 

"Shall we get started?" Angel asked as he stood to the right of Hien in the empty trail room. 

"Lets," Mephisto had his usual smirk on. 

Hien easily threw off his unbuttoned uniform and slipped out of his fitted tee. His slight grimace was obvious upon seeing his torso was covered in various sized letters and patterns creating what was his new seal. Mephisto raised a brow at how many scripts were actually on him not to mention the scarring he was hiding under all the characters.

"They were really trying to seal something good," He commented before setting to work on reading the conditions of the curse. 

"Oh, that's laughable," Mephisto chuckled, holding himself back from bursting out. 

"What?" Angel asked with an annoyed huff. 

"Our dearest Immortal has to find love in someone related to Satan before he can use his Satanic Flames again," Mephisto translated. 

Angel hid his face as he let out a small choked laugh while Hien's annoyance was clear as day. Mephisto yet out a bout of laughter as the Grigori spoke quietly together. 

"Will you be able to have the seal removed before Sornen makes his next move?" One spoke up. 

"One way or another, I'll get the ability back," Hien grimaced.

"Will the lack of flames hinder anything else?" Another asked.

"Yes, I had intertwined many of my abilities over the years so I'll have to figure out how much it stunts and how much of a cap I'll have on demonic energies," Hien explained with a frown. 

"So you really are nothing without your flames?" Angel taunted.

"If I recall I was a Senior Exorcist _before_ my trip to Gehenna," Hien huffed back.

"Who will Hien be partnered with?" One of the Grigori spoke up causing everyone to fall silent. 

"One of the Okumura boys? I highly doubt anything to do with any more of the Demon Kings is a good idea," another stated. 

"Teenagers?" Hien whispered with a mildly distraught look, "Or Demon Kings..." 

"Don't look at me," Mephisto snapped causing Hien to look up.

"Well, you're related to Satan and you know of the situation," Angel smirked. 

"I think I'm going to try to drown myself after this," Hien blankly mused which caused Mephisto to laugh while Angel rolled his eyes. 

"Since you will be spending time with the students, it is most probable that one of the Okumura twins are the ideal option. We will proceed as planned for the time being unless the situation becomes dire," The Grigori finally concluded and left the three to leave of their own accord. 

Hien was the first to leave, teleporting right into the Yamagata prefecture, several prefectures up from Tokyo, where he found his old home sitting quaintly in the mountains away from the cities of the prefecture. The house was small and relatively unmodern with a traditional build as it had been around for Hien's 200 years for one rebuild when the poor house didn't handle his century absence. There were many friendly demons in the forestry the surrounded the mountain base he lived at and was hidden away from all of the world here with several barriers making the area only accessible by teleportation key bar for Hien himself. 

"I come back after ten years to be cursed to fall in love of all things? This is just plain stupid," Hien mused as he watched the plant-like familiars sway towards him.

"Love?" A small voice asked from behind him.

"Hikari," Hien sighed after a slight jump.

Hikari was a small familiar that was specialised in exorcising or identifying demons... or any other being for that matter. They were the first familiar that Hien had ever summoned back in the day. A small winged ball of glowing fluff with tiny horns and a tail, this was the first time a familiar like this had been summoned and to a Page at the time no less.

"Satanic Flames are sealed? Sornen?" Hikari asked while flying onto Hien's shoulder.

"Something like that," Hien mused as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jacket. 

"You may not be able to die but smoking is still bad," Hikari scolded. 

"Blame Shiro, he started me on it," Hien chuckled. 


	4. Three: The Tutor

𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞

Hien was somewhat nervous about seeing the Exwires again. The only thing is that everyone has only just publically known that Rin was the Son of Satan and possessed his father's flames. According to Mephisto, there was a training exercise that went wrong with the appearance of Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth... Though Hien knew full well what Mephisto was like and had assumed that he had planned this for whatever reason.

Mephisto had also explained that between Shura and I teaching Rin how to use his sword and flames, the Grigori were more lenient towards Rin... Asides from Angel who was still a total asshole not to mention that Rin's fellow Exwires had major beef with him using Satanic Flames.

Hien sighed as he straightened his jacket. Today would be tiresome, especially with Shura. Hien called Hikari to his side before grabbing his teleportation keys from his pocket and leaving the quiet home that he had yet to clean.

When Hien opened the door to the Cram School side of True Cross Academy, he was slightly surprised to come across Rin and Yukio walking down the hall.

"Yukio, I'll assume you'll show me where I'm going?" Hien greeted.

"Hien?" Rin asked with a question mark popping above his head. 

"We're heading there now," Yukio glanced back before continuing to walk.

Hien hummed quietly before following the two. The walk was somewhat silent bar from Rin asking Yukio questions and voicing his confusion about being pulled from class. Rin's confused attitude somewhat reminded Hien of a puppy, lost and with a certain lack of understanding. 

Yukio stopped outside one of the old training room doors and unlocked it, leading both Rin and Hien inside. There were batting cages, used for precision practice, training stations and a red plush sofa set in the middle with a small letter lying on it addressed to Hien himself.

"A letter?" Yukio asked, surprised at the sofa and the letter.

"Mephisto," Hien pointed out as there was a star scrawled on the envelope. 

Hien glanced over the letter with a raised brow before shrugging and allowing the paper to turn to ash without any actual fire. Then, with a small glance at an awed Rin, Hien slumped onto the sofa and shut his eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Rin asked as he walked over. 

"A small spark would be all it takes to set the paper on fire, I don't need masses of flame for it," Hien pointed out before digging in his pockets. 

"Whatcha looking for?" Rin pressed.

"Cigarettes, don't pick up the habit," Hien bluntly stated as he found his packet and lighter.

Rin frowned at the packet before seeming to become enchanted with the lighter case.

"What's on that?" Rin pointed to the lighter.

"You sure ask a lot of pointless questions, huh? It's a demon, horrible human depiction of Satan at that. Thought it was funny at the time," Hien huffed at the disapproving look he got from Yukio.

"Rin, over here," Yukio called at one of the batting machines. 

"What's this?" Rin asked as he looked over the machine in the cage.

"It's supposed to simulate an attack from several small demons," Yukio explained.

"Like a tennis ball machine on crack really," Hien added after having a drag from his cigarette. 

While Rin was practising and failing, Shura eventually arrived although she was in pyjamas and looked bored. 

"I would have worn my pyjamas if I knew it was a thing," Hien mused as he now lay over the sofa. 

"Hah, it's too early for this crap," Shura groaned as she dropped a duffle bag she was carrying. 

Yukio had the machine that was pelting Rin turn off before he set the damn thing on fire. Rin was panting when he joined the other two as Shura unzipped the bag and revealed a set of candles.

"Ya know, you look like a monkey with your tail out like that," Shura frowned. 

"I feel restricted when it's all wrapped up, it's more comfortable this way," Rin defended with a pout.

"I could read into that but I don't think my reasoning would make sense," Hien sighed at the group before blowing out smoke.

"As for why we're all here," Yukio cut into the conversation, "Hien, Shura and I will be your coaches, Rin."

"All three of you?" Rin blinked.

"I use swords and demon flames, it'd be dumb if I weren't here," Hien commented before putting out his smoke which was almost at the filter already. 

"So what will my first lesson be?" Rin piped up.

"Control," Shura holds out three candles, "Using your flames, you'll try to light the first and last candle leaving the middle one unlit."

"Eh?" Rin asked.

"Controlling fire in any capacity is important or you risk much more destruction than what you might want," Hien added. 

"So can you light the two candles?" Rin asked.

"With my eyes closed," Hien rolled his eyes, "Now show me up why don't ya?" 

"Alright!" Rin grinned, "Let's do this!"

Shura had the three candles set up for Rin, on his first attempt he melted all three candles in a heated blow. Shura made a sassy commented before resetting the candles and leaving Rin to his practices. 

"Right, I want you to practice with candles for at least an hour a day while keeping up with your Cram School and normal School studies. You need to train your muscles for this before you even think about using Kurikara," Shura stated. 

"If you don't put in this work, I'll beat you up myself by the way," Hien added with a lazy smirk.

Rin complained to himself before trying again and again. In this time, Shura and Yukio rekindled an old rivalry with a bet and going at it with the batting machines. While this was all happening, Rin's attention apparently faded from his task and a swirl of flame burst over the room. Hien just sighed to himself before raising his pointer and middle finger up while making the rest of his hand into a fist. 

When the flames quickly cleared, Yukio and Shura were in nothing but their underwear looking shocked beyond thought for the moment while Rin apologized with his head on the floor before commenting that he only burnt their clothes, nothing else. 

Hien raised a brow as the small barrier around him shimmered into nothing, leaving him fully clothed.

"Shura's bo-" A ball socked Hien right in the face causing him to cut off and fall back into the sofa.

As Rin makes his way extinguish the flames, Yukio receives a call at concerned all current Exorcists in the room.

"An old dormitory is reportedly infested by Coal Tar," Yukio states to Shura and Hien, "One person has been severely injured by a Mashou and others have been polluted." 

"My first job back and it's this mess?" Hien comments softly as he gets up.

"We'll all be going then?" Yukio asked.

"We should take Rin," Shura suggested, "Its experience for him."

"Can't see why not," Hien shrugged as Rin grinned in the background. 

__

When all four Exorcists approached the scene, there was a massive crowd blocked off which caused Hien to pull an uncomfortable face. 

"What? You don't like crowds of people?" Rin mused as they walked. 

"It's not my... style to be around people," Hien muttered with a grumpy glare.

"Eek!" Rin flinched back. 

"We're here," Yukio stated as he showed his badge to someone holding the crowds back.

All of us slipped inside to see several wounded people and an Exorcist who is known as Saburota Todo sitting on the ground in distress.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Yukio Okumura, Intermediate Exorcist First Class," He introduced while holding his ID up.

"I'm Kirigakure, Senior Exorcist First Class," Shura held her badge up with a somewhat bored look.

"Hien, Senior Exorcist Special First Class," Hien shot out a sly grin with a wave of his badge.

"And who's that?" Todo asked while looking at Rin.

"I'm Rin Okumura," Rin stated with a laugh and a grin, "Exorcist ExWire and here to save the day!"

Yukio sighed and facepalmed while Shura raised a brow at Rin. Hien, however just shook his head and walked up to Todo.

"Hien-san, isn't he the... _you know_? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Todo quietly asked.

"Hm? I can say several things about this but it's Shura who's in charge of him," Hien surged. 

"Law Enforcement Divison's orders. I can't let him out of my sight," Shura shrugged, "I'll keep a tight reign on him so you don't have to worry."

Shura picked Rin up by the back of his collar to prove his point.

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Yukio continued.

"P-Please, allow me!" Todo asked before struggling to get up.

The medic beside him scolded him and told him to stay down.

"Let me explain what happened," Todo continued while sitting, "I'm Saburota Todo Senior Exorcist Second Class and Deep Keep director. This all began when the Left Eye of the Impure King was stolen from where it had been sealed away in the deepest regions of the Academy." Todo started.

"Impure King?" Hien mused with his brows quirked up.

"The Impure King's..." Yukio started with Rin finishing, "...Left Eye? What the hecks that?"

"Stole it? How?" Shura added.

"How did they even get in? Wasn't that place warded several times over?" Hien mused.

"From what I know it's the most densely warded area in the entire school," Yukio added to which Hien nodded.

"It's unclear how he broke in and stole it. The elite of the Deep Keep, including myself, pursued a man in a gas mask who we believed to be the thief, into this alley. The man used a boy as a human shield then... He took the boy and fled, into that building where he's still holed up," Todo explained with a sigh of disappointment before pointing to said building. 

"To make matters worse, a large quantity if Miasma has now been released into the area, and 32 people including civilians have been contaminated. There aren't enough doctors to help them. The boy took the full brunt of the Miasma when it came out of the flask, there's a strong possibility his life is in danger," Todo started to become panicked, "And if the Left Eye is stolen this will be the biggest fiasco in the History in the Order of the True Cross!"

"Oi, Yuiko, what's the deal with this Left Eye thing? I don't-" Rin was cut off by Yukio, 

"Please remain calm, we'll do everything we can."

"Is this Gasmasked guy tough?" Shura asked.

"Well, that's unclear too," Todo looked up. "He only ran; he never fought back. We don't even know if it's a human or a demon."

"That will be sorted soon enough," Hien cut in as he looked at the building that was infected.

"In any case, we must hurry. First, Miss Kirigakure, Hien and I will-" Yukio was cut off this time.

"Excuse me, is there any word on my son?" A woman escorted by an Exorcist asked before a cough racked her body.

"You're the parent?" Hien mused while looking over the unwell woman.

"We're on the case, so not to worry," Rin stated with a polite smile, "We'll get him back safe and sound! You have my-"

"We can't guarantee the safety of your son," Yukio cut in, "You should prepare yourself for the worst."

"Oh no," The woman sobbed before breaking into tears.

"What a way with words," Hien rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Yukio!" Rin protested.

"Shura, keen an eye on my brother. Hien, with me," Yukio ordered.

"Eeh?" Hien complained while Rin pulled a face.

"Will do. Actually, there's something I need to do. Let's go, Rin," Shura commented.

"Screw that! I'm going with you!" Rin yelled while grabbing Yukio's arm.

"Exorcists aren't perfect!" Yukio scolded while grabbing Rin's collar, "We can't always save everyone! Don't make promises you can't keep." 

"Don't jump to any conclusions before we even try! You chicken!" Rin yelled back.

Just before Hien punched both of them, Shura defused the situation and pulled Rin's shirt dragging him away from Yukio.

"Okay, that's enough of that," She commented.

"Oi! Leggo, Boobzilla!" Rin yelled to which Hien turned his head away to let out a small laugh.

Yukio wordlessly turned around and went to go put on a Hazmat suit. He started to sway a bit which caused Hien to worry until Todo showed up filled dressed in the Isaid suit. 

"Okumura?" Todo asked. 

"Todo?" Yukio looked at the man surprised.

"Please, let me go with you," Todo begged.

"How are you?" Yukio asked with a calm voice.

"I've been inoculated, so I'm fine. As the man in charge, I'd like to take part," Todo explained.

"I understand, let's go," Yukio stated before finishing putting his suit on.

"What about Hien?" Todo suddenly asked, noticing that I didn't have a suit on.

"Where's your suit?" Yukio furred his brows.

"Don't need one, something like Miasma can't affect me very much," Hien explained with a shrug.

"W-Wait so you're not human?!" Todo panicked.

"I never said that," Hien sighed before pushing off from the wall he was leaning on, "We have a job to do. Let's get going."


	5. Four: The Left Eye

𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫

Hien allowed Yukio to lead the group with Todo and himself. The hall they were walking down was dark with poor blue lighting that occasionally flickered. Yukio was carrying a bird in a cage that chipped rather annoyingly to Hien mainly because he could sense Miasma himself without the help of a bird.

"Okumura, you might come from a complicated background," Todo started suddenly, "But I hear you're quite accomplished for someone your age." 

"Not at all," Yukio started, "You're from a distinguished line of Exorcists, aren't you, Mr Todo? They say the Todo family has had close ties to the Deep Keep for generations."

"Yes..." Todo trailed off.

Hien felt a slight shiver at Yukio's statement. He surely wasn't thinking what Hien was but Hien recently realized he didn't trust humans as much as he once did. Several times in his mere 200 years he had been caught out and given the worst treatment from humans and especially Exorcists. Somewhat like how he had seen Rin being treated just today alone. As they were walking, Hien felt the presence of a familiar teenager walking up beside them and felt a cheeky smirk split across his face.

"So, what's this Left Eye thing?" Rin asked surprising the other two men.

"Rin?!" Yukio gasped, "What are you doing here? Where's Shura?" 

"I managed to give her the slip," Rin bragged with a grin.

Yukio facepalmed with a groan while Hein chuckled.

"It won't matter, he's here now and between us, I'm sure he won't be a problem," Hien stated with a grin.

"I gave my word to the kid's mum that we'd save him. I can't stand by and do nothing," Rin firmly stated before falling silent.

"Want me to carry that bird for you?" Rin asked.

"Sure, just don't do anything else," Yukio said with a slight sigh.

They continued walking for a bit, the situation making Hien's skin crawl a bit with reminders to some experiences he had.

"So, what's this bird for anyway?" Rin suddenly asked.

"It's a Pseudo-Canary, it will stop chirping if it senses any Miasma," Todo explained.

While Todo was speaking, Hien spotted something at the end of the hall and the bird stopped chirping. The sense of Miasma floated around Hien's senses before he grinned.

"It stopped chirping as soon as you started talking," Rin mused before the group stopped.

Following Yukio and Hien's gaze, the other two saw what they had spotted.

"There he is!" Rin gasped, "The kid's still alive!"

"He's in critical condition, we need to hurry," Yukio stated.

"Stop right there!" Yukio yelled as he drew his pistol. 

The being continued on its way before Yukio issued another threat. When Yukio's bullet went through the being and it vanished, dropping the vile that had the Left Eye inside, Rin went straight for the kid while Hien walked up to the eye and looked at it. With wide eyes, Hien allowed his left hand to start blistering under the effects of the Miasma. 

Rin was trying to wake the boy when Yukio figured out that the eye was fake himself. Todo stood behind Yukio before kicking him away causing Rin to yell. Hien panicked slightly as the Misma was slow in effect but thankfully Todo decided to be dramatic in revealing he was no longer fully human as he ripped the Hazmat suit off to reveal he had horns and was surrounded in Miasma.

"Careful, and don't be afraid to shoot!" Hien called to the brothers. 

"Rin! Take the boy and get out of here!" Yukio yelled and Rin followed orders.

"Not so fast," Todo smirked while controlling the Miasma to hinder Rin.

"Likewise," Hien hissed as his arm was starting to ooze black goo between purple blisters. 

Surprising everyone, Hien worked on manipulating the Miasma away from Rin while he only seemed to piss Todo off more. With Yukio not doing anything, Todo shot forward and swiftly put him in a hold on the ground. 

"You know, I see my past self in you," Todo mused to Yukio, "As far as I can remember, I'd been on a track that fate had laid out for me, unable to even vent the doubts I'd had for years and I worked as a good dog for years, for the sake of the Order, my family. I wanted to be like my father, like my big brother, but what do I have to show for it after a life like that? ... Nothing, so I decided to admit my feelings were true... I hated everything in this world."

Hien finally was able to set his mind to Todo but found he had more Miasma covering him and holding him back.

"When I admitted that to myself, it felt wonderful. Like a piece of me that finally fit into place," Todo finished.

"That just means you're weak, that you feel to a demons temptation," Yukio stated.

"There is weakness lurking in the hearts of all men, even the special one over there. Hien, you must remember what it was like when you once got back from tasting Gehenna?" Todo quickly got under Hien's skin.

"Piss off, half the demons would eat you for breakfast Left Eye or not," Hien growled as he broke free of the infestation that was trying to bind him.

"Well, it's about time I go," Todo stated as his watch beeped.

"I enjoyed this unexpected chat I got to have," Todo smiled at the two Exorcists.

"Even if you don't understand them now, my words will wind through your body much like that mindset did to Hien. When the day comes, I will welcome you with open arms, Yukio Okumura," Todo said as he vanished into the darkness. 

Hien controlled the Miasma with wild movements, attempting to follow the hot trail but found himself in worse condition than before when the Miasma started to take effect and throw off the balance within his body. Letting out a curse, Hien settled to purge what he could of the Miasma.

"Yukio!" Rin yelled, "Yukio! What do we do, he's..." 

"The spore must have been burnt by your flames then tired to multiply to heal itself," Yukio informed while looking for a medical pouch.

"Hey, Doctor Yukio," Hien butted in while panting, "I got something that'll be a lot quicker."

"What?" Yukio asked.

"Come forth, Child of the Light!" Hien called while extending his pointer and middle finger forward and fisting the rest of his hand as he had before.

A bright light lit up the hall, not only allowing the twins to see the damage that Hien had taken but to see a small white ball of fur with a golden glow.

"Hien?" The creature asked in a soft feminine voice. 

"Hikari, a kid's been affected by Miasma. If you would be so kind," Hien gave a small smile before extending his hands over the boy.

"What in the-" Yukio tailed off as Hien started a quiet mantra. 

Hikari floated above his hands and a green hue mixed with his golden before a similar colour took over Hien's hands and the spores on the child started to reduce in size. When they were small enough, the blisters disintegrated completely, in a much simpler fashion than what it would have taken Yukio to heal the kid.

"Sorry Yukio, didn't want to steal your thunder but I also needed this guy," Hien explained once he stepped back.

"You're a Tamer? I thought you were primarily a Knight?" Yukio mused as Rin picked up the boy.

"I was able to summon this little guy back when I was a Page but I went for a Tamer as my second Meister pretty soon after I become a Junior," Hien explained. 

"What is he?" Rin asked while looking at the ball of fur.

"Hikari is a blessed spirit who was the first known of his kind actually, no one else has summoned one to my knowledge and I was only able to summon him due to growing up in a shrine," Hien shrugged, "He's never really told me much beyond that but he was declared safe to be a familiar."

"Weird," Rin mused as they walked towards the exit. 

"Not a bad familiar when he can identify demons for ya, not to mention tracking and the sort. Pretty cool little dude," Hien shrugged in defence

Yukio suddenly took a stagger and went down on one knee. 

"Yukio!" Rin yelled.

"Thought you might have admitted it first, kid," Hien frowned at Yukio, "Hazmat suit off."

"What?!" Rin yelled while Yukio complied. 

Once the suit was off, purple blisters were visible on his skin.

"Hikari?" Hien asked the familiar.

"Will you be okay? You allowed the Miasma in," Hikari asked as he floated towards Yukio.

"You know what I have to say to that, Mr Tough Guy, lean on me. Hikari will heal you as we walk," Hien ordered to which Yukio tried to protest but complied quickly.

When everyone made it outside, Yukio was fully healed and the one to carry the boy. Rin and Hien walked side by side, Hien tying a bandana across his nose and mouth to hide the unpleasant appearance of his overly sever Miasma infection that Yukio knew wasn't what the others were suffering from. 

Rin quietly watched as Yukio handed over the child to his mother as she broke into happy tears. 

"That's our Mr Okumura, First-Class work all around," Mephisto's voice made all three men turn around.

Shura and Mephisto were walking towards them, Mephisto with a popsicle. 

"My, my, what a mess. This whole incident seems to have been a diversion," Mephisto started, "The real Left Eye was stolen."

"What?" The twins asked. 

"I have my familiar tracking it," Shura simply stated.

"When did you-?" Yukio was cut off.

"That Todo guy seemed fishy, Hien noticed it too. We decided to go our ways, while he was with you I looked into the guy. We were right," Shura mused. 

"Eh?" Rin glanced back at Hien.

"One other thing. We don't have the details just yet, but it seems there was also a ruckus over the Right Eye at our Kyoto field office," Mephisto stated while biting into his popsicle. 

"I would be more surprised if these guys didn't try a double hit," Hien mused while scratching his head. 

"Would someone please explain what this Left Eye and Right Eye-" "Anyway," Mephisto cut Rin off.

"We must assemble a crack team to retrieve the Left Eye and begin tracking it at once. Mr Okumura, I'm putting you on that team," Mephisto stated. 

"Me? Sir?" Yukio asked confused.

"Of course, as we still don't know our enemy's goal, I want you on this mission as the one who has had direct contact with him. As for Hien, there are other matters for him so he won't be joining you," Mephisto stated.

"Understood," Yukio resolved.

"Very well, meet me in one hour at the centre of the base," Mephisto said as he was walking away, "Oh and Hien, I'll see you shortly." 

"Yes, yes," Hien muttered as he looked up at the sky.

"Shura, keep an eye on my brother," Yukio requested as he walked past.

"You got it," Shura stated in her bored tone, "Sheesh, that fifteen-year-old is such a grumpy old man on the inside. He's so gonna go bald young."

"I could see that," Hien quietly mused to Shura.

"Oi, Yukio!" Rin suddenly yelled, "I'm gonna make you eat my dust! Do you hear?! Just watch me!" 

Yukio looked shocked at the declaration before slightly smirking.

"I doubt that those jokes must sound funnier in your head," Yukio taunted.

"What?" Rin choked. 

"As you can see I'm busy, I can't babysit you twenty-four-seven," Yukio continued to walk away.

"Stupid jerk! I'm gonna make your jaw hit the floor," Rin whined. 

"Are they always like this?" Hien groaned in annoyance.

"Yep," Shura popped the 'p'.

"Oi!" Rin yelled at the two.

__

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Hien yelled as he ran through the train station. 

Currently, Hien was supposed to be on a train to Kyoto with several other operatives on the mission including Shura where he was also supposed to be keeping Rin in check.

But, as he watched a train with his number on it speed out of the station, he knew he was just asking for a beating already. On the bright side, he no longer looked like a love child between a human and an oozing fungus. 

As the train flashed by, he caught sight of Shura but only long enough for her to see him and register his frantic gaze. 

After ten minutes of running back and forth trying to figure out the best way to Kyoto, Hien got a text from Shura.

_Be in Kyoto before evening. Idiot._

So that's what Hien did. 


	6. Five: The Kyoto Branch are Fickle

𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞

When Hien allowed himself to fall out of the sky and teleport to where he sensed Shura, the group arrived at Kyoto Station.

"Sorry I'm late," Hien chuckled only to be punched by Shura.

"Noted," Hien wheezed.

"Yo!" A blonde man in black robes called out while holding a sign.

The sign read; 'Order of the True Cross Japan Branch'.

The group collectively hopped on a bus and the drive to the shrine started. As the group went along, the blonde man introduced himself.

"I'm Kinzo Shima, the envoy from the Kyoto field office. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kinzo yelled with a bow.

Hien heard the pink-haired student Renzo Shima, mutter out being embarrassed about the two being brothers.

"I'm taking you to where you guys will be staying. Once you're settled in, we'll have you assist with Temptaint victims, so thanks in advance!" Kinzo continued awkwardly, smacking his forehead against his microphone in a bow again.

The bus remained dead silent as Hien pulled a face and looked out the window until a high-pitch voice scared him.

"Rin! Look at that! Look!" The slightly echoed voice sounded familiar.

Hien turned to where Rin was sitting, looking upset across from an ashamed Renzo. On Rin's shoulder was a familiar creature known as Kuro. Shiro's old familiar, and a demon hence why no one else was reacting.

Hien decided not to say anything so as to not disturb the peace for almost everyone else.

Soon enough, the bus pulled up at an older fashioned complex.

"And here we are," Kinzo stated.

Hien heard Suguro make a shocked noise before people started getting off the bus. Two men in blue robes guided the group of Exorcists inside.

As Hien followed the full Exorcists down the hall, he heard the two men happily exclaim at Suguro's appearance, calling him Bon.

Shura and Hien stood to the side, the two being in charge of the Exwire group for the time being. Then, when the two men called out to someone, a woman who somewhat resembled Suguro appeared after Kinzo greeted Suguro.

"Ryuji!" The woman happily called out.

"You..." she trailed off as Suguro looked away, "You went and dyed your hair!"

The intense aura and aggression from the woman surprised some of the others as she grabbed onto Suguro's blonde tuft.

"You lookin' to become a rooster in the future or something?!" She ripped her hand out.

"Th-this is to motivate me!" Suguro defended.

"Motivation, my foot!" His mother barked back.

Hien quietly chuckled, a slight ache in his chest made him stop though. He opted to watch the other students tease Suguro while Rin tried to figure out what the situation was.

"Thank you for putting us up," Shura took charge as she gave Suguro's mother a gift.

"Think nothing of it!" She happily exclaimed as she took the present, "We appreciate the continued patronage of the Order of the True Cross."

"We'll head straight out to the field office to provide assistance, but I'll leave half of our doctors here, please use them to treat the temptaint victims," Shura explained.

"Thank you very much," Mrs Suguro chimed.

"Suguro, Miwa, Shima," Shura called, "This is your first visit home in a while, so go say hello to your families."

"Yes," The trio agreed.

"Moriyama, Kamiki, and Okumura, you'll help with the injured with Hien - given you can summon your fluff-ball?" Shura ordered the next group.

"Oi, oi, Hikari isn't a fluff-ball!" Hien whined.

"Dismissed!" Shura gave the final order.

"Yes, ma'am!" The group called back.

"Hien-san, kids, this way!" Kinzo called over his shoulder.

The group arrived in a large room with several people unwell and lying on futons. Water, hand towels and the odd exorcist were in the room helping out.

"There's so many..." Kamiki trailed off.

"There's another fifteen or so in the guest house out back," Kinzo stated.

"Is there somewhere with a table I can set up and help with the antidote?" Hien asked, a frown plastered on his face.

"This way, Hien-san!" An Exorcist called out, showing him the way to the kitchen. 

Hien was allowed the room to work alone with Hikari in brewing a medicinal tea for those affected. It didn't take long for the white-haired man to gather that the Exorcists were still very hesitant of him - as Mephisto suggested they'd be. Hien couldn't help but feel a bitter pull as he listened to people actively avoiding Rin out in the main room. 

"Sad?" Hikari's voice startled the immortal. 

"Concerned," Hien replied as he added a fallen feather from Hikari's wings to the mixture.

"About?" 

"... Rin and I... and other exorcists. Humans are not kind, Hikari," Hien sparked the gas stove into life as he spoke before watching the flames bring the holy water, herb and feather combo to a boil.

"I know humans are cruel... but they don't understand, they fear," Hikari mused, the creature floating in front of Hien's face.

"Ma... You're not wrong, Hikari," Hien allowed his gaze to fall back to the mixture that was changing from a grass green to an amber yellow colour. 

"Put valerian in it before you forget," Hikari chimed before flitting to the doorway. 

Hien followed Hikari's suggestion, noting that while it would calm the consumers it would also taste that much bitter. It's not like the essence of a blessed feather tasted much nicer anyway. After straining the medicine into a pot and filling a teapot with the medicine, Hikari had called over one of the supervising exorcists. 

"We'll take it from here, Hien-san!" The man speaking to Hien tried to mask the nervous twitch he had around the man but failed drastically, "You can go take a rest or check up on the field recon."

"Thanks," Hien politely mused before swiftly making his way outside. 

"Hikari, you can go," Hien let out a sigh as he stepped out onto the walkway, "Better yet, go ask the timekeeper how he wants me to interact beyond what he ordered."

"Hai, Hien," Hikari chimed before zipping away.

"Oh, you're out here too, Hien-san," Rin Okumura's voice made the older man startle. 

"I didn't see you there Rin," Hien offered a light smile, "How have things been?"

Rin's face fell and Hien briefly wondered how different the boy was to his father and the rest of his kind - both human and demon. He was much too kind to be forced into a fate like this. 

"They didn't want me helping," Rin slowly began to speak before his eyes widened, "Do they respect you for using Satan's flames, Hien?" 

"There's a fine line between respect and fear, Rin," Hien sighed as he cast a glance out over the garden, "It wouldn't be wise to compare out situations, even in the eyes of others. You were born to handle the power, I mutated to handle it. That, in its own right, stopped me from claiming the title of human... You can show people which side you wish to be. You've been doing that so far, haven't you?"

Rin looked over Hien for a long moment before nodding his head. A small smile graced his lips and a glint of joy lit up his blue eyes. 

"I want to become just as useful as you, Hien!" Rin declared, determination already setting in. 

"Idiot," Hien sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I'm not useful, I'm used. Learn the difference before you become a full exorcist!" 

With a grumble that sent a jolt of familiarity through Rin, Hien didn't notice what he was doing until he noticed Rin's sad look. He was huffing and rubbing the top of his head in annoyance like Shiro used to do. A shame neither teen would remember what had happened when they were five... What could have been? Kuro offered a girn at Hien, seemingly seeing the resemblance too.

"Hey, you too," A voice called out.

"Hm?" Rin mused as he turned around.

"Shh! If you're free could you lend me a hand over here?" 

"I'm free, I'm free!" Rin beamed and yelled, "I'll help! I'll help!"

"Shh! Shhh! Keep it down! Be quiet!" A monk with a bald head hissed at the approaching pair.

Hien raised a brow as the monk showed the pair to a set of watermelons. As they got closer to their destination, Hien dully mused the man reeked of booze. As the monk explained what he wanted Rin to do with the watermelons, Hien was bemused to see Rin's tail flicking side to side in a happy manner... as was the monk who sent a startled look towards Hien. 

"Drinking this early?" Hien's voice made both men glance at him before Rin grinned and went back to cutting.

"Aya, you found me out did ya? ... It's so hot, I can't help myself," The monk sighed.

"What a fishy priest you are, just like my pops," Rin grinned as he kept working.

"Hahaha! You're such an interesting boy!" The monk laughed before turning serious, "... Hey, people from the True Cross Order have come down from Tokyo to help, right?"

"Yep," Hien answered before glancing at Rin, "We decided to take the Exwire students with us to help out."

"Oh, so you're one of the Cram School kids?" The monk mused to Rin, "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Rin Okumura," Rin responded, still cutting the melon, "Quiet and brooding is Hien."

"Excuse you," Hien grumbled as the monk's eyes lit up.

"I see! You are..." the monk trailed off.

"That reminds me... What about you? Who are you, mister?" Rin asked.

"Oh, me?" The monk rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm Suguro Ryuuji's dad."

"EH?! SERIOUSLY?!" Rin yelled.

"GAHAHA! I'm serious! We look alike, don't we?" the Suguro's dad pointed to himself.

"Really? I think Suguro looks cooler than you," Rin deadpanned to which Hien chuckled.

"So, you must be on pretty good terms with Ryuuji?" his dad asked.

"... We had a spat just now," Rin mused.

"Oh, dear!" Suguro's dad mused, "You too, huh? To be honest, Ryuuji and I are in the middle of a spat too!"

"Ha, you too, mister?" Rin looked up before glancing down, "He's a troublesome one to deal with, isn't he?" 

"Gahaha, right you are," the monk grinned.

"But he's a good guy..." Rin frowned, "So I wanna make up with him."

"... Right you are."

Hien took his leave, unknowingly just before Suguro's dad did too. Rin was a little miffed about the whole ordeal, but Hien felt he knew how Rin saw people a bit better now. 

**...**

Hien landed beside the group of exorcists, right next to Shura who kindly punched him again.

"Shura! You can't punch me every time I show up late!" Hien whined. 

"Shut up woulda?! Any later and you would have missed out!" The pink-haired woman growled, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Seeing as we're all here," The man leading the group cut in, "You'll have keys to access the area in the future. This is the inner recess of the Kyoto Office Branch."

The room hadn't changed from the last time Hien had seen blueprints for the room years ago. Elevated walkways and stairs littering the area in a very traditional vibe. 

"Compared to the True Cross Offices, this is must seem tiny. However, when it came to how well it served as a magical barrier it was originally on par with your offices," He trailed off.

"But both were easily infiltrated," Hien spoke up, a deep sigh slipping past his lips, "An insider caused out one to go to shit meanwhile the case is on ice here seeing so many go infected with mashou." 

"In my opinion, there must be some complicated link to the Myou Dha Sect," the group leader pitched in with a bitter smile.

"'Myou Dha Sect'? If I remember correctly... They're the Myouou Dharani Sect that was merged with True Cross ten years ago?" Shura pondered. 

"Yes," the guide spoke while Hien pulled a face for he had been gone, "Unlike the other sects of Buddhism, the Myou Dha Sect was one that had unique teachings."

Hien grazed through the information the man was feeding them, noting that all in all it was another subtype of exorcists. Focusing on busing Buddhist techniques to defeat demons much rather than the typical teachings. Most members of this branch hailed from those teachings too.

"Standing at the Head of the Myou Dha Sect is... Most High Priest Suguro Tatsuma, through whose veins flows the blood of most High Priests," the information made chuckle so quietly only he heard, "According to the teachings of the sect, everyone is a disciple of High Priest Tatsuma. But, this guy neither preaches nor is part of the order, spending his days indulging in debauchery on his wife's paycheck. I've heard that he's just a 'Most High Priest' in name, but is really is nothing more than a worldly priest."

Hien tuned out and started stretching his senses out across the room as he knew more about the residing families due to their history - not that anyone alive would remember his brief stay in the Kyoto Offices.


End file.
